


Seeing Pink

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Lesbian Sex, Love Potion/Spell, Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:27:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23787826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Edelgard is fine. Never felt better, really! So what if she can't stop thinking about a certain spoiled pink-haired girl? It's only normal...Isn't it?
Relationships: Hilda Valentine Goneril/Edelgard von Hresvelg
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	Seeing Pink

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes you just have to write Edelgard getting love potioned and being horny as fuck for Hilda. You just have to. 
> 
> Thanks to brooklynapple for telling me to write this already and encouraging me to post

Edelgard was sick.

It wasn't the first time, of course, she remembered a handful of minor illnesses from her childhood, but for years now her second crest had kept her perfectly healthy, in a way she might find unsettling were it not so useful.

But now she was sick, she was certain. She awoke from an uncharacteristic late afternoon nap feeling feverish even against the winter chill, and she felt a strange pressure, like her body was waiting to burst out of her skin. Altogether it was quite unpleasant.

She should call for Hubert. He was no healer but he could fetch Manuela for her, and if this were perhaps the result of some poison--

_Claude_. Edelgard bolted upright at the thought, or attempted to, growing woozy halfway through the motion and laying back down to steady herself. She attempted again, more carefully, and cast her thoughts back to the day's lunch. She had detected a somewhat strange aftertaste in her saghert and cream, but had dismissed it at the time. Hubert had insisted on tasting it beforehand, as he did with all her food, and declared it safe. 

But now she remembered how she has made a face of displeasure at that first, offputting bite, and the off-hand comment a passing Claude has made: _Not to your liking, princess?_

She had been foolish to underestimate the boy. There were any number of ways he might have bypassed Hubert, a poison designed to affect only women, or crest-bearers perhaps. Absolutely foolish of her, and now she was uncertain how much time remained to act.

Unsteadily she rose from her bed and stumbled towards the door, unsure whether to seek out Hubert or Manuela first for assistance. _The point may soon be moot_ , she thought darkly, _it is uncertain I could remain on my feet long enough to find either_. 

She stopped to rest against the door and nearly toppled over as it was opened from the other side, and Edelgard tumbled directly into the arms of whoever had come to her quarters.

_Assassins?_ She thought blearily, but no she was being pulled up to her feet now to meet the eyes of one Hilda Valentine Goneril, a girl who Edelgard could certainly not be said to _trust_ , exactly, but whose utter aversion to effort of any sort rendered her unlikely as a potential enemy agent.

"Are you okay, Edelgard?" Hilda asked, far too sweetly, holding the trembling princess up by the arms. "Claude said you looked a little ill at lunch and wouldn't stop pestering me until I agreed to come check on you."

"I am-" Edelgard began, but was overtaken again by a sudden wave of dizziness as she tried to meet the Goneril girl's gaze. She nearly lost her balance but managed to stay upright by grabbing at Hilda's (surprisingly strong) forearm. She found, however, that as the wave of nausea passed that the strange feverish sensation was completely gone. 

She blinked several times to clear her vision and saw Hilda looking at her with something approaching genuine concern. Her brow was slightly furrowed, pink eyes uncharacteristically sincere, her soft lips slightly parted…

It had never occured to Edelgard before how truly pretty Hilda Valentine Goneril was. She was no stranger to… admiring women, of course, any pretension otherwise having been obliterated by the dangerous combination of her new professor and her classmate, Dorothea, but she had never stopped to consider Hilda in the same light. Now that she had the opportunity, however, it was all she could think about. The inviting pink color of her eyes, her cheeks, her hair, her _lips_ , the incredible softness of her skin under Edelgard's glove, the surprising firmness of muscle underneath, the rise and fall of her chest with each breath. Indeed Edelgard found her eyes sliding away from Hilda's mouth, across the delicacy of her neck and down to her substantial breasts. Her own personal spin on the monastery uniform was rather tight around the chest, although Edelgard supposed it would be difficult _not_ to be given how well-endowed Hilda was.

A pointed cough startled Edelgard out of her reverie and she stepped backwards, removing her hand from Hilda's arm, though something inside her recoiled at the loss. 

"I am quite alright, thank you." In fact, aside from her current state of… distraction… Edelgard felt refreshed from her nap and in as fine health as she had ever been in. 

"Well, uh… great," Hilda said, shifting uncomfortably. "Well if you need something, you know where to find me! Or, ya know, someone who can actually help. Anyway, just stopped by to check on you, got places to be tonight. Bye." 

And just like that, she was gone. Edelgard stumbles backwards, not bothering to close the door, and eat back down on her bed. The "sickness", she supposed, was over now. Whether poison or some more benign ailment, it was gone, likely burned out of her system by the power of her second crest. As for Hilda…

Edelgard bit her lip. Hilda's proximity had been truly overwhelming but she found now that even without her present the thoughts lingered. Hilda's perfume still hung in the air, sweetly floral, and the memory of her skin under Edelgard's glove. She wondered how it might feel to touch that skin with her own. To strip away her silk gloves and brush her naked fingers against Hilda's warm, soft flesh, to brush them against her cheek, her neck, to unbutton her blouse and take those heavy, perfect breasts into her hands and-

"Hey Edie!" 

Edelgard snapped her wandering hand away from her own chest, hiding it behind her back at the sound of Dorothea's voice. Her classmate leaned into Edelgard's open doorframe, smiling, and knocked casually on the door.

"I heard you weren't feeling well. Anything I can do to help?"

"Thank you for your concern Dorothea, but I am quite alright." Edelgard managed, trying to push thoughts of Hilda to the side long enough to hold a basic conversation.

"Are you sure? You look rather… flushed." There was a devilish glint in Dorothea's eye and while Edelgard could only guess what she was imagining the princess had a feeling it was uncomfortably close to the truth. 

"Perfectly well, I assure you. Though I think I may like to get some rest. Would you mind closing the door for me?"

Dorothea grinned, and winked broadly. "Of course, my darling Edie. I hope you have a very _refreshing_ evening. Goodbye!" 

Edelgard could hear her giggling as the door closed, and she lay down on the bed and covered her eyes, groaning. Her mind was swimming with visions of soft lips pressed against her own, of plush thighs hot against the skin of her face, of guesses at the color and texture and _taste_ of Hilda's nipples and-

Edelgard shoved her face into her pillow, horrified at how rapidly her train of thought devolved, even as one hand crept down between her legs. _What is wrong with me?_ She wondered even as she holds up her skirt and slid a hand underneath her tights, lying on her front and trapping her wrist between the mattress and her body, grinding against it.

_How much better would it be if it were Hilda's thigh between my legs_ , she thought, _or her soft mouth, exactly where I need it, so I could lay down and meet her needs with my own._

She imagined pressing her face clumsily against Hilda's womanhood, smearing her face with Hilda's scent, trying desperately to mask her inexperience with raw, untempered devotion. She had to make Hilda feel good, had to make her come over and over again, had to make her come so she could _taste_ it, drink it, could surrender herself utterly to the cause of pleasing Hilda Valentine Goneril, cast aside her imperial ambitions and plots and give herself over to her one true lo-

Edelgard came, suddenly and _hard_ , rocking her hips and failing to muffle her own moans. Her right hand was fully numb as she extricated it from between her thighs, not even bothering to clean herself as she faded into sleep.

_What the hell is wrong with me?_ She thought, as she finally slipped into unconsciousness and soft, pink, lovely dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! I'm planning on having a few chapters of this, please let me know if you enjoyed it. If you want you can follow me on Twitter @SleepySaph where I shitpost about fire emblem and being gay a lot


End file.
